Más sombras que luces
by Montse Lockheart
Summary: Matsuri es una estudiante de universidad que, por asares del destino, se encuentra de Gaara Sabakuno: un empresario multimillonario al que ella entrevista. Sin embargo, no todo es flores y corazones debido a los gustos extravagantes de Gaara. (Adaptación de Cincuenta sombras de Grey)


**Hola Naru fans y por ahí alguno que otro Greyssed (o eso quiero creer). Bienvenidos a esta rara adaptación de Cincuenta sombras de Grey.**

**En realidad, esta adaptación solo contiene algunos de los que yo considero los pedazos más importantes de todo el primer libro.**

**De una vez aclaro que este fic es un reto, como ya es costumbre en mi perfil y, por más que pude, el mínimo de palabras me impidió varias escenas que quería agregar pero bueno, quiero suponer que aun así hay concordancia entre los hechos.**

**Bueno creo que ya no debo de agregar más, comencemos.**

**Resumen: Matsuri es una estudiante de universidad que, por asares del destino, se encuentra de Gaara Sabakuno: un empresario multimillonario al que ella entrevista. Sin embargo, no todo es flores y corazones debido a los gustos extravagantes de Gaara. (Adaptación de Cincuenta sombras de Grey)**

**Palabras: 8935 (exacto, les espera una laaarga lectura)**

**Aviso 1: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Aviso 2: Este fic participa en el reto "Adaptación" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

**Aviso 3: Adaptación de Cincuenta sombras de Grey de E.L James.**

**Aviso 4: Contiene spoilers, tanto del libro como de la película, pedazos editados, un poco de Oc (?) y lemon. Si son sensibles a este tipo de lectura, favor de abstenerse completamente.**

**Más sombras que luces**

**.**

"_**Placer y dolor: dos lados de la misma moneda…. No existe uno sin el otro"**_

_**.**_

Me miro de nuevo en el espejo. Realmente no estoy contenta que la chica pálida de ojos y pelo café que me devuelve la mirada. Pero estoy menos contenta con Yukata y su resfriado que ha llegado hoy cuando se suponía que debía entrevistar al enigmático presidente de Sabakuno Entreprises Holdings Inc. Así que debo de ir yo.

Me miro por última vez en el espejo y, aún no contenta con el resultado, salgo al salón.

Yukata está sentada en el sillón y al ver mi cara reacciona rápidamente.

—Matsuri-chan, ¡lo siento! Sé que quieres estudiar pero tardé mucho en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me renueven el día probablemente estaremos graduadas. Por favor, hazlo por mí… —me suplica Yukata con voz ronca por el resfriado.

—Tranquila, Yukata, iré.

— ¡Lo sabía! Esa es mi Matsuri-chan—me da mi bolso—Ya puse las preguntas y la grabadora ahí. Todo lo que necesitas para la entrevista ya está en tu bolso

—Si no hay una biografía, no lo creo. Te recuerdo que no sé nada de él —murmuro intentando reprimir el pánico que siento.

—Ya te harás idea, tranquila. Ahora vete, no quiero que llegues tarde a Suna.

—Está bien, me voy. Descansa.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Matsuri-chan.

Tomo el auto de Yukata y salgo desde Konoha para ir a Suna. Hay poco tráfico por lo cual llego lo bastante pronto como para darme un deleite pequeño de Suna.

Luego de turistear por un tiempo voy directamente al edificio principal del señor Sabakuno. Me quedo sin palabras al ver un edificio de 20 pisos, hecho de vidrio y acero, con un letrero gris en las que se lee SABAKUNO HOUSE. Luego de admirar esa fantasía arquitectónica, entro a la lujosa recepción.

Desde el otro lado de un mostrador veo a una rubia arreglada hasta los pies y me acerco a ella.

—Vengo a ver al señor Sabakuno. Soy Matsuri, de parte de la señorita Yukata.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Matsuri —me dice revisando la agenda. Luego me mira—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Yukata. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Agradezco y voy al elevador. Una vez que llego a la planta alta me recibe otra rubia que me dirige aún más adentro en la planta.

—Señorita Matsuri, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Me siento, ella se va y observo.

Detrás de los asientos está una sala de reuniones con un gran ventanal. Estoy segura de que desde ahí podría ver todo Suna como si me montara en una nube enorme.

De una gran puerta a mi derecha sale otra rubia. Por un momento tengo la curiosidad de si será ahí donde fabrican a tanta rubia que hay aquí.

— ¿Señorita Matsuri? —me pregunta la rubia.

—Sí—respondo con cierta inseguridad en mí voz.

—El señor Sabakuno la recibirá enseguida. ¿Desea dejarme su chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

— ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—No.

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

— ¿Desea algo para beber? —pregunta cuando su vista regresa a mí.

—Un vaso de agua—le contesto en un murmullo.

—Ino, tráele a la señorita Matsuri un vaso de agua—ordena a la chica.

Ino sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego una disculpa. La señorita Ino es nueva aquí, aún no conoce bien el sistema. El señor Sabakuno la recibirá en cinco minutos.

Ino vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría y me lo entrega.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Matsuri.

—Gracias.

Amabas se sientan a trabajar y me pongo a pensar ¿será legal tener a tanta gente rubia trabajando?

—El señor Sabakuno está listo para recibirle, señorita Matsuri. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tomo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

Suspiro y me armo de valor, empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Gruño. Así se entra a la oficina de un multimillonario, Matsuri. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me armo de valor para levantarme y alzar la vista al oír pasos dentro de la oficina. Y no me arrepiento de hacerlo al ver al Adonis delante de mí.

—Señorita Yukata ¿Está bien?—me pregunta con una voz que me parece terriblemente sensual.

Es joven. Y muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color rojo y brillantes ojos aqua-marina que me observan atentamente. Tiene un tatuaje bastante sexy en la frente con el kanji "Amor". Me tiende la mano. Yo se la tomó pero retiro mi mano al sentir un excitante escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

—Soy Gaara Sabakuno

—Soy Matsuri. La señorita Yukata está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Sabakuno.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme. — ¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Me siento frente él y saco las peguntas. Cuando decido encender la grabadora resulta que descubro por qué no quise unirme al comité de la revista de la facultad: realmente no sé cómo encenderla. El señor Sabakuno me mira entretenido con mi torpeza y quiere reírse, lo sé, se ve en su mirada.

—Perdón. Nunca he utilizado una.

—No importa, señorita Matsuri, tómese su tiempo —me contesta.

Mucho tiempo después, ya la he encendido.

— ¿Le importa si grabo sus respuestas?

— ¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de haber tardado tanto en encenderla?

Me ruborizo ¿de verdad soy tan estúpida?

—No, no importa.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír ligeramente.

— ¿Le han explicado para qué es la entrevista, señor Sabakuno?

—Por supuesto, es para el último número de la revista de la facultad, entregaré los títulos este año.

Eso sí que no lo sabía ¿se supone que esta Adonis, que es algunos años mayor que yo, me entregará mi título? Matsuri, aterriza.

—Está bien—trago saliva—Voy a hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Es una entrevista, supongo que debería de hacerlas —me contesta inexpresivo, haciéndome notar, de nuevo, mi estupidez.

—Usted es muy joven para haber creado este imperio ¿a qué se debe su éxito?

Lo miro y se nota una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, incluso parece decepcionado con la pregunta.

—Los negocios se hacen con personas, señorita Matsuri, y me considero bastante bueno analizando a las personas. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada aqua-marina—. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les motiva e inspira…

—Quizá solo ha tenido bastante suerte.

Ese comentario no está previsto en la lista de Yukata pero realmente sentí el deseo de cerrar su bonita boca por un momento.

—Pues desde siempre mientras más trabajo, más suerte tengo. La clave de mi éxito es identificar a personas con talento y redirigir sus esfuerzos.

—Parece que está obsesionado con él control.

—Bueno, yo controlo todo, señorita Matsuri. —contesta sin ningún atisbo de humor.

No doy crédito a lo que escucho. ¡Vaya falta de humildad! Por lo general no juzgo la forma de ser de los demás, pero él es realmente arrogante.

Lo miro a los ojos y el me sostiene la mirada. La alejo rápidamente y me ruborizo.

¿Por qué me sucede esto con él? ¿Será porque es totalmente guapo? ¿O por como siento que me mira? Ojala lo descubriera.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Matsuri, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

— ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón. —pienso en voz alta. Pronto me doy cuenta de ello.

—Algunos dicen que no tengo corazón.

— ¿Por qué dicen algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —De algún punto de vista, parece que ambos estamos incómodos—Continúe.

Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Qué hace para relajarse?

Sonríe abiertamente. Dejo de respirar un momento. Es realmente apuesto. Debería estar negado ser tan apuesto.

—Para relajarme realizo diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy rico, señorita Matsuri, tengo aficiones raras y extravagantes.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Pregunta personal, bastante personal. Veo su ceño fruncido.

—No puedo saberlo.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Matsuri —me contesta borde.

Bueno, yo no lo sabía. Aunque pude haber investigado si hubiera sabido que sería yo quien le entrevistara.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me enmaraña y me prende. Y en sus ojos se puede ver un brillo malicioso.

Busco entre las preguntas de Yukata alguna que me ayude a salir de este incomodo momento.

— ¿Ha sacrificado su vida familia por su trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Una hermana, un hermano mayor y dos padres que me quieren. Pero me niego a seguir hablando de mi familia.

Incomoda leo la siguiente pregunta sin siquiera fijarme.

— ¿Es usted gay, señor Sabakuno?—Una vez dicho eso regreso mi vista a las preguntas, ¿Qué carajos acabo de preguntar? Regreso la vista al señor Sabakuno, completamente avergonzada. —Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito…

—No, Matsuri, no soy gay.

¿Me dijo Matsuri? ¿Así solamente? ¿Sin el "señorita"? Me ruborizo.

— ¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

—Bueno… no. Yukata… la señorita Yukata… me ha pasado una lista.

— ¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla y me mira.

— ¿Se ha ofrecido a hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Aun que quiero preguntarle su mirada me pide que diga la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, cómo disculpándome.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Sabakuno, su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Samui. Cancélala, por favor.

Samui se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única. Ella asiente y se va.

Vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

— ¿En dónde estábamos, señorita Matsuri?

¿Tan rápido deje de ser solamente Matsuri? Que decepción.

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted como quiso usted saber de mí.

Me mira con curiosidad y me pierdo por un momento en sus ojos. Se pasa el dedo índice por los labios y me desconcentro aún más. Aterrizo a la realidad.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

—No he hecho planes, únicamente deseo pasar los exámenes finales.

Y en este momento se supondría que debería de estar en mi casa estudiando, no es su despacho siendo interrogada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas.

Me sorprendo. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta. Lo miro y se nota que tiene curiosidad por la respuesta.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su sonrisa ha desaparecido. Siento opresión en mi estómago. ¿Qué me sucede? Debo salir de aquí. Tomo la grabadora.

— ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Sabakuno.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Matsuri.

¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta y la abre de par en par.

Samui e Ino levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

— ¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Sabakuno.

—Chaqueta.

Ino va por la chaqueta y regresa con ella. El señor Sabakuno se la arrebata y me ayuda a ponérmela. Siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo. Llamo al elevador y se espera a mi lado. Lo observo; de verdad que es demasiado guapo. Las puertas de elevador se abren y yo entro deprisa.

—Matsuri —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Gaara —le contesto.

Y las puertas se cierran.

.

* * *

.

El sábado es una pesadilla en mi trabajo. Nos invaden las personas que quieren adornar su casa. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco. Estaba comiendo cuando, por alguna razón, tengo la necesidad de alzar la mirada. Lo hago… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada aqua-marina de Gaara Sabakuno, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Matsuri, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma.

—Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Matsuri.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Haruno. Quién lo iba a decir. Por fin mi cerebro vuelve a funcionar.

—Matsuri. Me llamo Matsuri —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Sabakuno?

Respiro hondo y pongo cara de profesional. Yo sé que puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas: bridas para cables, cinta adhesiva y cuerda—murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

Asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a buscar todo lo que él necesita. Vuelvo con todo ello.

—Aquí está, señor Sabakuno, si necesita alguna cambio, dígamelo—le digo profesionalmente.

Él lo mira todo y asiente.

—Está todo bien.

—Bridas para cables, cinta adhesiva y cuerda… ahora está listo para ser un asesino en serie. —vuelvo a pensar en voz alta.

—No, hoy no.

— ¿Algo más, señor Sabakuno?

—Nada más. —Me entrega una tarjeta con su nombre y su número—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos. —lo miro desconcertada—Para la revista, supongo que necesitan algunas.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Matsuri… Me alegro de que la señorita Yukata no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Lo meto todo en una bolsa y se lo entrego.

— ¿No desea un overol de trabajo?—pregunto. Mi mira de forma interrogante—Para que no manche su ropa.

—Puedo quitármela cuando sea.

Me sonrojo hasta la médula.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

.

* * *

.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Después de la sesión fotográfica, Gaara Sabakuno me ha invitado a tomar un café. Tras varias amenazas de Daimaru y varias felicitaciones de Yukata, accedí.

Me toma de la mano hasta llegar al Konoha Coffee House, donde Sabakuno me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

— ¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta el café.

Alza las cejas. Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí hasta que me doy cuenta de que seguimos con el tema del té.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

— ¿Quiere comer algo?

Niego con la cabeza y Sabakuno se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la fila. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado. Un par de veces se pasa sus dedos por el pelo. Una idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Pagaría por saber qué piensa.

Sabakuno ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Sabakuno lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe.

— ¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Gaara Sabakuno en una cafetería de Konoha. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Sabakuno ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. Por cierto ¿Es su novio?

— ¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Daimaru.

Me río nerviosa ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Daimaru es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy embelesada.

—Es como mi hermano —susurro.

Sabakuno asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

— ¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Matsuri.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.

¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo.

— ¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Matsuri —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Sabakuno se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

— ¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

Mi voz se apaga.

—Murieron cuando yo tenía catorce años.

—Lo siento —musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera. Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Suelto lo primero que recuerdo sobre mi madre.

—Mi madre era una romántica empedernida. La echo de menos

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que hablo de mi madre. Gaara me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

— ¿Se llevaba bien con su padre?

—Claro.

— ¿Y cómo era?

—Era… taciturno.

— ¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Sabakuno sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hija —me suelta Sabakuno.

—Le gustaba el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre Raza es abogado, y mi madre Karura, pediatra. Viven en Suna.

Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

— ¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Kankuro es constructor, y mi hermana Temari está en Kumo estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que Kumo es preciosa —murmuro.

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido del país del Fuego.

— ¿Le gustaría ir?

— ¿A Kumo? —exclamo. Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a Kumo? —Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Kiri.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior. Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Matsuri.

— ¿Por?

—Porque allí nacieron mis autores preferidos… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a esto recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Debo de marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

— ¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes. Gracias por el té, señor Sabakuno.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Matsuri. Ha sido un placer—me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La tomo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos en silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

— ¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Todo me da vueltas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he arruinado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

— ¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Matsuri. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

— ¡Mierda, Matsuri! —grita Sabakuno.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

— ¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.

Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Gaara Sabakuno, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación.

—Matsuri, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —suspira.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Me quedo paralizada.

—Respira, Matsuri, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

—Gracias —musito hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él.

— ¿Por qué?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como una tonta.

Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de mí a Gaara Sabakuno? Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Sabakuno me sigue. Frente al estacionamiento, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Matsuri… Yo…

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

— ¿Qué, Gaara? —le pregunto al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto—. Adiós, señor Sabakuno.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Me dejo caer al suelo. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanto más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo un chico al que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto Gaara Sabakuno

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Matsuri. Me dirijo al coche de secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en él. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

.

* * *

.

Claro que Yukata no me dejo estudiar, ya que me encuentro con Sasori, Yukata y Daimaru en un bar. Daimaru me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

— ¿Otro margarita?

—Daimaru… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome.

— ¡Más bebida, Matsuri! —grita Yukata.

Yukata es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Sasori, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean.

Me aparto de Daimaru y me levanto de nuestra mesa.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza. El objetico era emborracharme para olvidar y ya lo logré.

Voy a pedir otra jarra pero decido ir también al baño. Hay fila así que saco mi celular para distraerme. Encuentro que a la última persona que he llamado es a Sabakuno Gaara. Impulsada por el alcohol le llamo y el responde al segundo pitido.

— ¿Matsuri?

—Hola, señor trajecitos —le digo arrastrando las palabras.

—Matsuri, te oigo rara ¿has bebido?

—Sí, señor trajecitos, he bebido. Ha dudo clavo en el justo, perdón, justo en el clavo.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En un lugar lejos de ti.

—Matsuri, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome. —"Matsuri, ven, por favor" no "Matsuri, ven… no, aléjate… no, ven… ¡aléjate!"—digo, imitándolo.

—Matsuri, contéstame: ¿dónde mierda estás?

Gaara Sabakuno diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Konoha… Bastante lejos de Suna.

— ¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Gaara.

— ¡Matsuri!

Cuelgo. Vaya, sí que estoy borracha. Salgo de la fila y voy a la barra. El celular suena y yo contesto sin ver el número.

—Voy a buscarte.

Y cuelga justo cuando me doy cuenta de quién es. Solo Gaara Sabakuno podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Yukata—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Daimaru y Sasori discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de Konoha. Daimaru interrumpe su sermón para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo. Me mareo y me acerco a Yukata.

—Yukata, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Matsuri, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Y sin más me levanto de la mesa y salgo al aparcamiento. Supongo que ya estoy demasiado borracha. Si no, hay dos gemelas con piercing al lado mío que hacen exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

—Matsuri, ¿estás bien?

Volteo: al parecer Daimaru ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. — ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí.

—Daimaru, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Me agarra entre sus brazos y me acerca a él.

—Daimaru, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Con una mano me acerca aún más a él y con la otra me levanta la barbilla. ¡¿Va a besarme'?

—No, Daimaru, para… No.

Intento empujarlo pero él me acerca más a él y se me vuelve imposible empujarlo.

Respira entrecortadamente pero su aliento es desagradable. Realmente huele a cerveza: Está borracho. Intento zafarme de él.

—Daimaru, no —le suplico.

No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

Volteo y me quedo completamente sorprendida ¡Gaara Sabakuno está aquí! Daimaru me suelta.

Miro a Gaara como si fuera mi superhéroe favorito y me acabara de salvar. De pronto siento el impulso de inclinarme y vomitar y eso es lo que hago. Daimaru se aparta de un salto con asco y Gaara se acerca, me hecha el poco pelo que tengo en la cara hacia atrás y me acaricia la espalda. Luego de que termino de vomitar me susurra al oído:

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Niego con la cabeza y me levantó con su ayuda. Sabakuno me suelta y me un pañuelo. Me limpio la boca con moderación para no ensuciarlo mucho.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos.

— ¿Qué sientes, Matsuri?

¿Acaso quiere que le diga para que para poder sentirse orgulloso?

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja.

Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente.

De verdad, no entiendo que hace aquí. Me mareo ligeramente y pierdo el equilibrio, Gaara lo nota y me abraza con delicadeza, como si fuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu celular, Matsuri.

¿Qué ha hecho, qué? Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera. Oh, no… Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Gaara Sabakuno es:

— ¡Mierda!

.

* * *

.

Me encuentro con él en su habitación después de lo que ocurrió en el bar. Me ha dicho que no besará hasta que tenga mi consentimiento por escrito. Voy a su habitación para poder irnos.

— ¿Estás lista? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Se pone una americana azul que le da un aspecto formal, aunque también parece ciertamente informal. Toma unas llaves y salimos del apartamento.

—Usted primero—dice al abrir la puerta.

Me quedo mirándolo por un segundo. Y pensar que he dormido con él esta noche, y que, pese a todo lo que conllevó mi borrachera, sigue aquí. Y no sólo eso, me quiere llevar a su casa en Suna. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: "Hay algo en ti… pero mis gustos son peculiares y no entenderías". Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Sabakuno, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio y él llama el elevador. Este abre sus puertas inmediatamente y entramos en el ascensor. Estamos solos y se puede sentir cierta estática en el aire. El me mira y yo, ante el nerviosismo que siento, me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —brama.

Se lanza sobre mí antes de que pueda reaccionar sobre qué significan esas palabras y me besa. Intento tomar su cabeza pero toma mis manos con una de sus manos y la pone arriba de mi cabeza, la otra la pone en mi espalda y me acerca a él. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Siento su erección contra mi vientre. Dios mío… Me desea. Gaara Sabakuno me desea, y yo lo deseo a él.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

Se oye ese pitido único de los ascensores y antes de que alguien vea algo se separa de mí y entran tres hombres con traje. Tengo la impetuosa necesidad de echarme a reír.

— ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?—me pregunta Gaara en voz baja.

.

* * *

.

Luego de un vuelo en el helicóptero de Gaara, me encuentro en su casa y desde ella admirando Suna. Es hermosa la vista que hay aquí.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

La copa es hermosa, de cristal transparente y algún detallito en oro. Doy un sorbo. El vino sí que esta rico

— ¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—Cómo no.

Da un sorbo a su vino mientras sigo mirando el gran salón que tiene su casa.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Me siento y desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se nota que está algo incómodo—Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo da, yo simplemente lo miro con incredulidad.

—Debes que firmarlo.

— ¿Y si no quiero firmarlo?

—Entonces te debes de ir.

— ¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no le contaras nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros a nadie.

Lo observo. Algo malo debe de haber aquí como para que tenga que firmar este tipo de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—Matsuri, deberías leerlo—me sugiere.

—Gaara, no hablaría con de esto de nadie de todos modos. Ni siquiera con Yukata. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy serio.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Matsuri.

Firmo las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

— ¿Y ahora vas a hacerme el amor, Gaara?

¡Me sonrojo bruscamente! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—Dos cosas, Matsuri. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo cojo… duro. Y segundo lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Este es mi cuarto de juegos.

— ¿Aquí tienes tu Xbox? —le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Matsuri, ni Xbox ni PlayStation. —Me mira fijamente y suspira—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la puerta, Gaara.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.

Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como soportes de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

Estoy paralizada. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es un sádico o un masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal.

— ¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?—pregunto con cierto miedo.

— ¿A gente? Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.

Trago saliva.

— ¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Amo.

Sus ojos aqua-marina se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

Otra oleada de miedo me recorre.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

— ¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré—susurra.

— ¿Y que sacaría yo de todo esto?

—A mí.

.

* * *

.

Por fin me gradué, luego de comer con Yukata me encuentro con Gaara en mi casa. Me sirve un capo de vino.

—Esto es para celebrar tu graduación y otras cosas más.

Lo miro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y te voy a azotar.

¿Qué?

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Toma mi mano y me lleva a la puerta donde, en la calle, descansa un Audi rojo.

—Qué bonito, aunque no parece tu estilo.

—No lo es.

Se acerca a mí y me da las llaves, las cuales tienen un moño rojo.

—Feliz graduación, Matsuri.

No cabía en mí la sorpresa, no podía aceptarlo.

—Gaara, eso es un coche.

—Sí, ya lo había notado—me dice con aire burlón.

—Claro —digo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo, pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, Matsuri, ¿acabas de poner los ojos en blanco?

¡Oh, oh!

— ¡No! —chillo.

—Me parece que sí. ¿Qué te dije que haría si volvías a hacerlo?

Trago saliva. Me toma de la mano y me mete a la casa, seguidamente a la habitación. Se sienta al borde de la cama.

—Ven aquí —me dice en voz baja.

Palidezco. Las entrañas casi se me retuercen de deseo puro, vivo e irresistible. Me mira con los ojos cerrados. ¿Salgo corriendo? Si lo hago, me castigara peor y probablemente me diga que ya no me necesita.

La sangre me bombea frenéticamente por todo el cuerpo, siento las piernas como flanes. Despacio, me voy acercando a él hasta situarme a su lado.

—Buena chica —masculla.

De un momento a otro ya estoy tirada en sus rodillas. A su merced.

— ¿Por qué hago esto, Matsuri? —pregunta.

—Porque he puesto los ojos en blanco.

Muy despacio, me baja los pantalones. Tengo el corazón en la boca. Me cuesta respirar. Mierda… ¿me va a doler?

Me pone la mano en el trasero desnudo, me manosea con suavidad, acariciándome en círculos con la mano abierta. De pronto su mano ya no está ahí… y entonces me da, fuerte. Abro los ojos de golpe en respuesta al dolor e intento levantarme, pero él me pone la mano entre los omoplatos para impedirlo.

—Estate quieta —protesta—, o tendré que azotarte más rato.

Primero me frota, luego viene el golpe. Empieza a seguir un ritmo: caricia, azote. Tengo que concentrarme para sobrellevar el dolor. Procuro no pensar en nada y digerir la desagradable sensación.

Y me azota otra vez, y otra. Muy en el fondo, deseo rogarle que pare. Pero no lo hago. No sé por qué. Prosigue con su ritmo implacable. Grito seis veces más. Dieciocho azotes en total. Me arde el cuerpo entero, me arde por su despiadada agresión.

—Ya está —dice con voz ronca—. Bien hecho, Matsuri. Ahora te voy a coger.

Lo oigo bajarse la cremallera. Me baja los pantalones de un tirón y me sienta frente a él, acariciándome despacio el trasero dolorido.

Y me penetra, hasta el fondo, y yo gimo ruidosamente. Se mueve, entra y sale a un ritmo rápido e intenso, empujando contra mi trasero dolorido. La sensación es más que deliciosa, cruda, envilecedora, devastadora. Tengo los sentidos asolados, desconectados, me concentro únicamente en lo que me está haciendo, en lo que siento, en ese tirón ya familiar en lo más hondo de mi vientre, que se agudiza, se acelera y mi cuerpo traicionero estalla en un orgasmo intenso y desgarrador.

— ¡Ay, Matsuri! —grita cuando se corre él también, agarrándome fuerte mientras se vacía en mi interior.

Se desploma a mi lado, jadeando intensamente, y me sube encima de él y hunde la cara en mi pelo, estrechándome en sus brazos.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo. —susurra contra mi pelo.

.

* * *

.

Me despierto lentamente por el sonido del piano. Al parecer Gaara está tocando. Me pongo una camiseta larga, unas bragas y sigo la canción, que parece ponerse cada vez más triste. Cuando encuentro a Gaara lo encuentro tan sumido en su canción que parece no darse cuenta que estoy aquí.

Camino hacia él y deja de tocar por un momento mientras se recarga en el piano.

—Suena muy triste. En realidad todo lo que tocas es muy triste.

Sin hacer ningún caso a mis palabras vuelve a tocar.

—Gaara, quiero hablar contigo.

Sigue sin hacerme caso. Me levanto y me siento donde están las teclas.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte? Deberías de hablar…

— ¿Cómo la gente normal?

—Sí.

Intento acariciar su cara pero aleja mi mano instintivamente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te toque?—me ignora— ¿No podemos dejar de lado las normas?

—No, siguen en pie.

— ¿Y qué pasa si las incumplo?—no responde— ¿Me castigaras?—asiente con la cabeza— ¿pero por qué quieres castigarme? ¡¿Por qué sientes deseos siquiera de hacerme algo, Gaara?!

—Yo quiero hacerte daño, pero no un dolor que no seas capaz de soportar.

— ¿Por qué?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No te lo puedo decir —susurra.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No quiero.

—Entonces sabes por qué.

—Sí.

—Pero no me lo quieres decir. —Me mira con cautela. — ¡Y si te dijera que yo siento lo mismo cuando me castigas que yo cuando te toco!—comencé a darle leves empujones en el pecho— ¿¡Lo seguirías haciendo!?

Su actitud cambia por completo en un nanosegundo. Se ha puesto blanco.

—No—dice, aterrado. Se recupera rápidamente— ¡pero eso no significa que no lo necesite!

— ¿¡Por qué lo necesitas!?

Los ojos se le oscurecen, como presos de una terrible tormenta interior.

—Porque tengo más sombras que luces: cincuenta sombras más.

Una lágrima sale de mis ojos al oírlo. Se me encoge el corazón, como si se volviera del revés. Está perdido… en algún lugar en su oscuridad. Su mirada es la de un hombre asustado, triste y torturado. Yo puedo aliviarlo, acompañarlo momentáneamente en su oscuridad y llevarlo hacia la luz. Pasa un rato antes de que responda a media voz:

—Enséñamelo —le susurro. —Enséñame cuánto puede doler. Castígame. Quiero saber lo malo que puede llegar a ser. Quiero que me enseñes lo peor… solo así te entenderé.

Gaara se aparta de mí, completamente confundido.

De repente me agarra con fuerza por el brazo, da media vuelta, me saca del salón y me lleva arriba, al cuarto de juegos.

—Te voy a enseñar lo malo que puede llegar a ser y así te decides. —Se detiene junto a la puerta—. ¿Estás preparada para esto?

Asiento, decidida a entenderlo.

Abre la puerta y, sin soltarme el brazo, toma lo que parece un cinturón y me lleva al banco de cuero rojo del fondo de la habitación.

—Inclínate sobre el banco —me susurra.

Puedo con esto. Me inclino sobre el cuero suave y mullido. Me ha dejado quedarme con la camiseta puesta, solo me ha quitado las bragas. Esto me va a doler, lo sé.

—Estamos aquí porque tú lo has pedido, Matsuri. Te voy a pegar seis veces y tú vas a contarlas conmigo.

De pronto ha desaparecido ese temor nervioso y crispado de su voz. Él ha vuelto de dondequiera que estuviese.

Cierro los ojos y me preparo para el golpe. Llega con fuerza, en todo el trasero, y la dentellada del cinturón es tan terrible como temía. Grito sin querer y tomo una bocanada enorme de aire.

— ¡Cuenta, Matsuri! —me ordena con un grito.

— ¡Uno! —le grito, y suena como un insulto.

Me vuelve a pegar y el dolor me resuena pulsátil por toda la marca del cinturón.

— ¡Dos! —chillo.

Su respiración es agitada y entrecortada, la mía es inexistente; busco desesperadamente en mi psique alguna fuerza interna. El cinturón se me clava de nuevo en la carne.

— ¡Tres!

Se me saltan las lágrimas. Dios, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Realmente me está azotando fuerte.

— ¡Cuatro! —grito. Las lágrimas ya me corren por la cara. No quiero llorar. Me enfurece estar llorando. Gaara me vuelve a pegar.

— ¡Cinco! —Mi voz es un sollozo ahogado, estrangulado, y en este momento creo que lo odio. Uno más, puedo aguantar uno más.

— ¡Seis! —susurro cuando vuelvo a sentir ese dolor espantoso, y lo oigo soltar el cinturón a mi espalda, y me estrecha en sus brazos, sin aliento, todo compasión… y yo no quiero saber nada de él. — ¡No me toques! —grito con furia contenida.

Me levanto y lo miro con las lágrimas en los ojos. Él me mira asustado.

— ¿Esto es lo que te gusta, verdad? ¿Verme así?

Mi voz esta entre cortada. El miedo se hace más visible en sus ojos aqua-marina.

—Matsuri…—me suplica, conmocionado.

— ¡No, no hay "Matsuri" que valga!

Dicho esto, doy media vuelta, salgo del cuarto de juegos y doy un portazo.

¿Adónde voy? ¿Salgo corriendo? ¿Me quedo? Las lágrimas me corren por las mejillas y me las limpio. Solo quiero acurrucarme en algún sitio. Acurrucarme y recuperarme de algún modo. Sanar mi fe destrozada y hecha añicos.

A mi cuarto, o el que será mi cuarto… no, es mío… era mío. Por eso quería que tuviera uno. Sabía que iba a querer distanciarme de él.

Me encamino con paso rígido en esa dirección, consciente de que puede que Gaara me siga. Me en la cama meto torpemente me acurruco, visto cuidadosamente y entonces me dejo ir… sollozando con fuerza contra la almohada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué he dejado que me hiciera eso? Quería entrar en el lado oscuro para saber lo malo que podía llegar a ser, pero es demasiado oscuro para mí. Yo no puedo con esto.

Oigo abrirse la puerta… ya está aquí. Me abraza con ternura y, hundiendo la nariz en mí pelo.

Pasamos una eternidad así tumbados, sin decir nada ni el uno ni el otro. Él se limita a abrazarme y yo, poco a poco, me relajo y dejo de llorar. Me vuelvo en sus brazos para poder mirarlo. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. Su mirada es dura y cautelosa.

Contemplo su hermoso rostro. No dice nada, pero me mira fijamente. Alargo el brazo, le acaricio la mejilla. Él cierra los ojos y suspira.

—No creo que pueda ser todo lo que quieres que sea —susurro.

Abre mucho los ojos, parpadea y vuelve esa expresión de miedo.

—Ya eres todo lo que quiero que seas.

—No lo entiendo. No soy obediente, y puedes estar seguro de que jamás volveré a dejarte hacerme eso. Y eso es lo que necesitas; me lo has dicho tú.

Cierra otra vez los ojos y veo que una multitud de emociones le cruza el rostro. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, su expresión es triste.

—Tienes razón. Debería dejarte ir. No te convengo.

El mundo se derrumba bajo mis pies y deja ante mí un inmenso abismo al que precipitarme.

—No quiero irme —susurro.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —Alarga la mano y me limpia una lágrima de la mejilla con el pulgar—. Desde que te conozco, me siento vivo.

—Yo también —digo—. Me he enamorado de ti, Gaara.

De nuevo abre mucho los ojos, pero esta vez es de puro e indecible miedo.

—No —susurra. —No puedes quererme, Matsuri. No… es un error —dice horrorizado.

— ¿Un error? ¿Qué error?

—Mírate. No puedo hacerte feliz.

Oh, Dios… Esto se acaba. A esto se reduce todo: incompatibilidad…

—Nunca conseguiremos superar esto, ¿verdad? —le susurro, estremecida de miedo.

Sacude la cabeza con tristeza. Cierro los ojos.

—Bueno, entonces más vale que me vaya —murmuro, haciendo una mueca de dolor al incorporarme.

—No, no te vayas —me pide aterrado.

—No tiene sentido que me quede.

Me bajo y al salón y de pronto lo oigo:

— ¿Intentas hacerme daño de verdad?

Lo miro ceñuda.

—No. Solo intento protegerme —susurro.

Me vuelvo a mirar a Gaara. Estamos a menos de metro y medio de distancia. Avanza e, instintivamente, yo retrocedo. Se detiene y la angustia de su expresión es palpable; los ojos le arden.

—No quiero que te vayas —murmura con voz anhelante.

—No puedo quedarme. Sé lo que quiero y tú no puedes dármelo, y yo tampoco puedo darte lo que tú quieres.

Da otro paso hacia delante y yo uno atrás.

—No, por favor. —Me aparto de él—. No puedo seguir con esto.

Me dirijo vestíbulo. Me sigue, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Pulsa el botón de llamada del ascensor y se abre la puerta. Entro.

—Matsuri —murmura, y su aspecto es el de un hombre completamente destrozado algo que refleja cómo me siento por dentro.

—Gaara —murmuro.

.

* * *

.

Llego a mi casa como puedo. Nunca me había sentido tan poco acogida en ella. Voy a mi habitación, me dejo caer sobre la cama, con zapatos y todo, y lloro desconsoladamente. El dolor es indescriptible… físico y mental… metafísico… lo siento por todo mi ser. Sufrimiento. Esto es sufrimiento. Y me lo he provocado yo misma. Me acurruco, abrazándome con desesperación y me abandono al sufrimiento

_**.**_

* * *

**Qué bueno que llegaron hasta aquí ¿Qué tal? ¿Felicitaciones, tomatazos?**

**Bueno cualquier opinión es buena en la zona de reviese, pero se pide de favor la abstención de comentarios ofensivos.**

**Debería de recibir un premio por lo que hice, de verdad, fue un gran esfuerzo editar este libro para que cupiera en el límite de palabras y tener que evitar que se perdiera por completo la esencia de E.L James pero eeen fin.**

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos luego, matta nee n.n/**


End file.
